Second Choice
by sunshineandskylines
Summary: Lucy Stone just had to accept the fact that she was and probably always will be second choice. But as time goes on and new opportunities start to open up, fate has its way of coming back into her life. And it has a few plans up its sleeve. Kucy.


Second choice.  
Again.  
Why am I not surprised?  
First love, first flame never goes away blah blah blah..  
Psh, who needs love anyway? I mean I've been doing pretty well being alone for the past 2 years if I say so myself.  
Oh please, I'm only fooling myself.  
I bury my head into my pillow and do what I've wanted to do all day.  
Cry.  
I just couldn't hold it in anymore ever since that happened.

I was on my way to Jo's room to tell her that I was going to fight for him no matter what happens. My feelings for Kendall seemed to grow stronger and stronger by the second and I couldn't help myself. It's not like I didn't want this to happen. Sure as hell that I didn't come to the Palm Woods to experience this "Teenage Love" thing. No thanks. Didn't sign up for that rollercoaster ride. But that's when I saw everything.

The knock, the smiles, the tears, the hug, and….the kiss.  
I ran away as silently as possible. I couldn't stand to have them see me break down. Weakness.

Lucy Stone DOES NOT show weakness. Especially when it comes to a stupid boy in a stupid boy band with stupid dirty blonde hair, stupid green eyes and stupid dimples. Ugh, did I say stupid?

Besides I had to save what was left of my deteriorating heart. Didn't want to leave any broken pieces behind.

I told myself that no matter what the decision Kendall made I was going to stay here at the Palm Woods. I couldn't give up on my dream. I came here with ambition and I sure as hell wasn't going to leave because of heartbreak.

Ha. Easier said than done that's for sure.

I had to get out this hell hole. Maybe find a new hotel down the block…better yet 50 blocks.

My mind's a mess and my heart just feels so heavy; like a million swords were stabbed right through it and they repeatedly kept stabbing to ensure the pain that he'd given me.

Kendall freaking Knight just had to break down my walls, didn't he? Right when I was just about to finish my castle. Stupid peasant.

I wiped my tears, grabbed my suitcase and started to pack.  
I packed for a good 3 hours; I couldn't stop. Once I'd started, I never wanted it to end. This room had become my safe haven and now I was just abandoning it. It felt like moving away from your best friend.

I grabbed my suitcases, opened my door, took one last glance at 3B and silently let out a tear.  
"See you soon, old friend", I said quietly to myself.

I looked at the clock; 11:00 pm. Hopefully Bitters hasn't clocked out yet. Even if he did I was still leaving tonight.

I'd finally reached the lobby, slowly exiting the elevator capturing and reminiscing all the sweet memories that were engraved into those elevator walls.

I looked at the front desk.

Empty.

Should've known, Bitters always clocks out at 9:00. Lazy ass.  
I decided to put my key on the front desk with a little note on the side that said "Stone". I arrived mysteriously, might as well leave that way too.

As I was about to leave the double doors I heard the elevator ding. Honestly, who would be down at the lobby this late? I looked at the clock, 11:11.

Ugh, how cliché. I was out of wishes, only because I lost faith in all of them coming true.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and turned around hoping and praying that it wasn't who I thought it was.

The dark figure stepped out of the elevator and we made eye contact.

My stomach dropped.  
My heart pounded.  
Tears were forming in my eyes.

Guess who, readers?

Yup. You guessed right.  
It was my dumb Knight in shining armor.

We didn't say much. Hell, we didn't even say anything at all.  
Eye contact was the last bit of communication we had. But honestly, it's all what we needed. It's all what I needed. What I craved for. Who was I kidding? I wasn't going to leave this hotel without seeing those green, hypnotizing, and illuminating eyes that made my heart melt.

I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried.

We stared at each other for a good 5 minutes. He looked at me up and down and realized that he wasn't the only one who made a decision that night. Once he met my eyes again I saw pain.

But why? He made his choice already; I made my choice already.

End of story.

The End.

He should be happy and I…well I should learn how to be happy as well. And leaving the Palm Woods was the first step.

I looked at him, gave him a small smile, grabbed my bags, turned around, and walked away.

It was time for me to be happy.

I had to go and find my happy ending.

I may be his cover girl, but I wasn't big enough to occupy his world.

Maybe we'll cross paths again. Hopefully, when that time comes I'll be ready to face him again, and I'll be much stronger than I am right now

Or at least I hope.


End file.
